crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Rolling Stones
You must finish this level if you want to ride the hog in Hog Wild, but its not easy to escape from this rock level. - Level description Rolling Stones (えんばんいわの はて lit. The End of the Disk Rocks in Japanese) is the seventh level of the first island in ''Crash Bandicoot'' (including boss fights). It is the first level to feature a Nitrus Brio bonus round. The level is similar in form to Jungle Rollers, following a straight path through the jungle. Level design This level is set in the remote jungle of N. Sanity Island and has exactly the same type of jungle environment as Jungle Rollers, as it is essentially the slightly more difficult version of Jungle Rollers. As the name suggests, it contains a lot more of the rolling stone obstacles than the Jungle Rollers level. Gem To get the gem in this level, Crash first needs to get the blue gem from Toxic Waste which will give the player access to an underground tunnel which contains six crates. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - wooden *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *Iron Crate (only in the Tawna and Brio bonus rounds) *? Crate *TNT Crate *POW Crate (Beta only) Stage parameters * Aku Aku Crates: 3 (1 in Beta) * TNT Crates: 6 (4 in Beta) * Other Crates: 37 (6 hidden, 36 in Beta) * Tawna Bonus Round Crates: 21 (32 in Beta) * Brio Bonus Round Crates: 17 (none in Beta) * Cortex Bonus Round Crates: None. Walkthrough Password This corresponds to a save file at this level (13%, 0 gems, 0 keys). Gallery rs1.png rs2.png rs3.png rs4.png rs5.png rs6.png rs7.png Trivia *For unknown reasons, Neo Cortex has carved his face at the end of an obscure tunnel in this stage, accessible only by using the blue gem. *The level's title is likely a reference to the rock band The Rolling Stones. It could also be a reference to the magazine Rolling Stone. *In the prototype, there is no blue gem. The pit that Crash acesses to get the hidden crates is just a normal pit. *In the prototype, the ending is very different from the final version. In the prototype version, there were two pillars in a row before a rolling stones set. Also, there was a falling pillar followed by a set of rolling stones followed by another falling pillar following another set of rolling stones followed by a pillar moving from side to side. It's likely that this was changed because it was considered to difficult for such an early stage of the game. *The first Doctor Nitrus Brio bonus round piece is found inside a ounce crate, replacing the 10th wumpa fruit. In the prototype version, this bounce crate was glitched, and disappeared when Crash got too close. There was no Brio bonus round either. *The first POW Crates are found in this level. *This level has more pits in the prototype version. Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot Levels Category:Jungle Levels Category:Levels that Require Gems